


Caged

by AnDelenDir



Category: Pets (1974)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sexploitation movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDelenDir/pseuds/AnDelenDir





	Caged

The officer stopped, her baton pointing at the open jail cell.

"Step inside, Mr. Stackman," she said. "I'm sure you will appreciate the solidity of the bars."


End file.
